


The Hunt

by angryschnauzer



Series: Loki & Bridget [2]
Category: Loki laufeyson - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 18+, Anal Sex, F/M, NSFW, Sex Swing, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, multiple sexual partners, oral sex (female receiving), oral sex (male receiving), public fingering, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: When stables owner Bridget falls from her horse in the woods and hurts her ankle, its a good thing head Groom Loki finds her. When they return to the stables they meet up with newly hired Veterinarian Thor, who makes sure he gives her the best bedside manner to aid her recovery.





	The Hunt

The Hunt

Bridget adjusted the red riding jacket as her horse waited patiently, huffing out large breaths of mist on the chilly winter morning. The hunt had changed a lot in her short life, when she had attended rather unwillingly on her tenth birthday they had still been hunting actual foxes, they had bloodied her cheeks as a coming of age ceremony, and as the daughter of the main landowner is was expected of her as descended gentry. Nowadays it was simply a race over the farmland, pastures and woodland, following a scent trail one of the apprentice grooms had left by dragging a scented burlap sack behind them early that morning.

Satisfied she lifted her foot into the stirrup and pulled herself up, settling onto the saddle. As she was adjusting the reins his voice made her sit up straight;

“Finally getting back in the saddle Bridget?”

Turning she saw him walking his jet black steed over to her, his hips gently rocking in time to the horses steps;

“Loki, I didn’t realise you were joining us?”

“Your brother asked if I could break this one in, and I do find that giving these fillies a good hard ride is really the only way to get results”

Bridget felt the colour rushing to her cheeks, even after having multiple sessions with this smooth tongued head groom in the stables after working hours, she still found herself blushing like a schoolgirl when he made his thinly veiled innuendo whilst others were around.

He looked a fine figure of a man sat atop the saddle, the black velvet of his jacket matching his hair which was now neatly tucked behind his ears as the traditional top hat sat firmly on his head. As usual he wore his emerald green jodhpurs, and as he gripped the saddle Bridget could see his muscled thighs flexing under the tight fabric. His black boots were shined until you could see your reflection in them, and with the final touch of the black leather gloves adorning his large hands, she found herself inadvertently licking her lips as she imagined what the touch of the leather against her naked behind would feel like.

Adjusting her jacket again she became aware of the heat pooling between her thighs, hoping that the pale fabric of her own jodhpurs would not give away her arousal. She watched as he smirked at her, getting his horse to walk on as his hips slowly rolled to and fro in the saddle. Pulling on her own gloves she adjusted her top hat and pulled the delicate net veil down, going to click her tongue to get her horse to walk on just as the apprentice groom appeared.

“Miss! So glad I caught you!”

Looking down at the young man Bridget paused; “What is it Peter?”

“Just thought you’d want to know, just past Robin’s Wood the stream is flooded, it’s about four feet deep across the stream and into the field. I dragged the scent through and onto the other side but might be worth taking the path before you get into the wood to skirt around it”

“Thank you Mr Parker”

The young man nodded his head to her as she briefly pressed her heels to her steeds’ sides, instructing it to walk on. She was soon trotting down the country lane towards the meeting point for the hunt, and could see Loki up ahead. Urging her horse on she soon caught up, coming to a gentle trot next to him as he grinned at her;

“Struggling to keep up?”

“Not at all Loki. I think you’ll find I can quite happily keep up with and perhaps even outpace you”

He looked back to the road and smirked;

“Well, we’ll see about that”

Not pressing further Bridget just smiled to herself, and they soon found themselves at the rendezvous point, meeting up with the rest of the riders as the hounds ran around. Shortly the whistle sounded and the hounds bounded off, the hunt following as the horses hooves thundered across the fields. As they approached Robins Wood Bridget hung back a little, spotting that Loki was now getting competitive with some of the other men that were riding, and at present was leading the ride. Pulling her horse to a stop she waited for a few moments before tugging on the reins and instructing it to walk on up the path.

Soon she was gently trotting along the narrow path, the sound of the rest of the hunt far gone with now just the calls of the birds surrounding her. Seeing a fallen tree up ahead she spurned her horse on into a gallop, smiling as it cleared the obstacle in a single jump. However upon landing she felt strange, the saddle seemed off centre somehow. Pulling on the reins she slowed the animal down, briefly glancing down at the belly straps. As they came to a halt she leant over, trying to inspect the buckle and therefore not seeing the small animal that ran in front of the horses’ vision, startling it and causing it to rear up in panic. Trying her best to cling on Bridget found herself slipping to one side whilst still seated, falling to the ground along with her saddle. With fuzzy vision she watched as the spooked animal ran off into the woods, unscathed from their little encounter which is more than could be said for Bridget.

Pulling herself to her feet she tested her limbs, and apart from a few bruises she figured she was fine. That was until she went to take a step, and realising that she’d sprained her ankle. She went to make her way back towards the farm but remembered the saddle, if it got wet it would be ruined, she could hardly leave it behind. Instead she slowly lifted it over her shoulder, being careful to balance it just right so she could still hobble along the path.

After what seemed like hours and very little progress she threw the saddle to the ground with a huff;

“Typical! Trust me to not want to get wet!”

Delicately taking a seat on the saddle she rested her ankle, touching it through the strong leather boots. She went to reach for the zip but a voice suddenly stopped her;

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you...”

Snapping her head around she saw Loki on the path behind her, his horse patiently nibbling at some late shoots that were coming through on one of the trees. She watched as he dismounted and tied the reins to a nearby tree, letting his steed feast away as he stepped over to her, kneeling in the soft leaves as he lifted her ankle;

“If it’s broken the boot could be protecting the break”

“Loki, it’s not broken. I wouldn’t have been able to walk as far as I did if it was broken”

“Bridget, you’ve gone about 300 feet”

“Oh...” she thought she’d covered at least a couple of miles. The sun was starting to grow low in the sky and there was a chill in the air.

She noted his delicateness as he pressed his fingers to the leather of her boot, watching her for a response until she slightly winced. Clearing his throat his voice was quiet;

“It’s not broken, you’ll be needing some bed rest though, to keep your ankle elevated”

Without another word Loki lifted her, setting her onto his horse before he slid his gloved hand over her stomach to hold her in place. Clicking his tongue he signalled for the horse to move, the slow rocking motion of its gait soon lulling Bridget into a soft haze as she rested back against his firm chest as he rode behind her. When his hand strayed down her Jodhpurs she sucked in a sharp intake of breath, knowing where his fingers were heading.

“No underwear Bridget? How naughty of you”

“It would have left panty lines” she replied, gasping as his cold fingers found her clit and rubbed in tight circles.

“You don’t have long before we leave the woods, concentrate Bridget; I need you to come before we reach the stables”

Working his finger harder against the sensitive little bud, she could feel his hard cock pressing against her ass through his thin Jodhpurs, rubbing against the crease of her ass as he worked tight circles against her until she came with a quiet scream, her body clenching onto nothing to leave her unsatisfied even after an intense clitoral orgasm.

Moments later as Loki pulled his hand free of her and took hold of the reins they emerged from the woods, another rider heading towards them at great speed, coming to a halt next to them;

“Groom Laufeyson, glad you found her”

Bridget looked confused for a moment;

“Who are you?”

The tall blonde man held out a large hand;

“Thor, Thor Odinson. Loki called me in to check over the latest mares”

“Thor is the Veterinarian I’ve hired... we go way back...” Loki cut in and explained before returning his attention to Thor; “Best get her back to the stables, she needs her ankle checked out”

Nodding his agreement the two men made their way back to the livery yard just as it started to rain.

-

By the time they reached the stables a steady drizzle had started to fall, chilling Bridget to her bones as the steady clip clop of the horses’ hooves on the concrete of the stable yard sounded shrill in her ears. The sound of riding boots hitting the ground made her look up to see Peter running over;

“Miss Bridget, we were worried. Lord Stark found your horse an hour ago wandering in the village”

“I’m fine, thank you Peter”

As Loki and Thor dismounted she let out a sudden squeal as the larger of the two men suddenly helped her off of Loki’s horse, Thor throwing her over his shoulder as he handed the reins to the young stable hand;

“There you go boy. She’ll be fine, just a twisted ankle”

“Yes Sir”

Hanging over Thor’s shoulder Bridget watched as Peter led the two horses away to the stables, looking curiously over his shoulder at the three of them. She wasn’t given time to dwell on any thoughts though as the minute they were inside the building Loki landed a hard slap onto her buttocks;

“OH!”

“Come on young lady, we need to check that you’re not injured more than we thought”

Moments later Bridget realised she had been taken into the examination room that they used to treat any of the animals, being moved in Thor’s grip until he and Loki were setting her down in the middle of the room, but not letting her feet touch the floor. Instead they had settled her into the straps of the soft cradle that hung from the ceiling that they used to hold the horses still. Swinging gently on the straps she watched as both men shrugged off their bright jackets before turning their attention to her, Thor taking hold of her ankle and elevating it, making her grab onto the strapping as she swung in the air;

“No, let’s get these boots off”

He had surprisingly gentle hands for such a large man, his fingers slowly tugging the boots off her legs before he held her ankle and frowned;

“These stirrup Jodhpurs will have to come off too, Loki; give me a hand here”

Suddenly Loki was at his side, the two men lifting Bridget’s ass and tugging the stretchy fabric down over her hips before she could protest. Her legs fell wide as her cunt glistened under the bright artificial lights and that’s when she saw the mood in the room change immediately. A dark smirk spread over Thor’s face as he steadied the way she was swinging on the cradle, his warm hands on her knees as he spread her legs further apart. Still attempting to remain professional he tenderly touched her ankle, nodding to himself before he quickly went to the side and took one of the support bandages, working fast as he wrapped it expertly around her ankle. As Bridget avidly watched him work, the sound of Loki’s voice next to her ear made her jump;

“You can see how your wet cunt it making him hard? Look at his cock pressing against his trousers, begging to be let out and dive into your waiting and ready hole” you whimpered at his words, looking down to the large bulge that was obscenely jutting out from Thor’s crotch as Loki continued; “Its the same here, what I wouldn’t give to plunge my length into one of your tight wet holes... but best let the professional work, at least finish the job before we defile your disobedient body”

As he spoke she felt the first touch of Thor’s soft lips against her cunt, his beard brushing against her soaked folds whilst his tongue laved a thick stripe from cunt to clit. With a groan her head lolled back, unsupported by the cradle, and she was presented with the sight of Loki’s cock, hard and proud as he held in his still gloved hands. Bridget opened her mouth for him, a silent invitation but he glared at her and shook his head, instead lifting his cock before standing proud over her;

“Tongue my balls”

Closing her eyes she sucked first one then the other into her mouth, working her tongue over the soft sac’s that were surprisingly hairless, all whilst Thor continued to thrust his thick tongue into her depths. The sudden sound of fabric ripping and her chest being exposed made her moan, the vibrations shooting up through her throat to Loki’s crotch as he let out a gasp;

“Keep doing that Thor and I’ll be blowing my load over her tits”

“Sounds like a challenge to me then Loki” the blonde quipped back

“Just fuck her cunt, I need to fill her ass with come once you’re done, she likes it when all her holes are used”

Suddenly Thor thrust his hard cock into her waiting hole, stretching and filling her, his long thick length bumping against her cervix as he bottomed out. Taking hold of her hips he used the hanging straps of the cradle to fuck her onto his cock, standing still as he slid in and out, her juices shining on his angry length.

At the same time Loki pulled away a little, leaning down to kiss her, to thrust his tongue into her mouth and claimed it before quickly standing, holding his own cock down so that he could thrust into her mouth.

With each movement Thor made it echoed through Bridget and affected Loki, with every thrust that he filled her with it pushed her further onto Loki’s shaft, filling her mouth and nudging at her throat as she felt his gloved hands close around her neck;

“You look so pretty with my cock stretching out your throat; I can see it each time I’m deep within you, the muscles gripping me even more beautifully than your tight cunt does”

She couldn’t reply. Hell, she could barely breathe, but as Thor started to rub his thumb against her slippery clit Bridget could feel her orgasm approaching rapidly. Loki pulled out just as she hit her peak; letting her gasp for precious oxygen as she screamed her release, vision blurring before she went limp.

Moments later she heard Thor’s deep voice;

“Oh dear, is she dead?”

The sound of Loki’s snigger brought Bridget back to her senses, blinking a few times as she watched Thor pull out, his cock still hard and leaking precome as he held the thick shaft in his hand. His eyes were trained on Loki who had made his way across the room and was rifling through the cupboards, finally finding what he had been looking for. The clearly audible click of the cap of a plastic bottle could be heard, and by now Bridget had grown used to Loki’s preferences, not surprised at all when the feeling of cool lube trickled over her asshole. As he worked first one finger then a second into her back entrance her mouth was captured by Thor’s lips, kissing her hungrily as she lay swinging in the cradle.

Soon she was lost in the sensations, that was until she felt the familiar nudge of Loki’s cock at her back entrance, pushing against the still tight ring of muscle. Willing herself to relax, Bridget let out a shaky breath as Thor pressed kisses to her cheeks. Once Loki was fully seated within her he rested for a while, waiting for her to grow accustomed to him. Whilst that was happening Thor stood, his cock in hand and guided it to her mouth to which she eagerly took him in, hollowing out her cheeks as she sucked on the fat tip, tasting herself on him.

It was then that Loki started to move, his long fingers resting on the front of her hips as his thumbs worked over her clit, all the while he was slowly fucking her asshole, stretching her as she groaned around Thor meaty cock that was filling her mouth.

With each thrust Loki got deeper, faster, harder, until she was being fully stuffed from both ends again. As Loki’s thumbs worked over her clit she could feel an orgasm rising within her again, coming hard. Loki continued to fuck Bridget through her orgasm, not letting up as he chased his own release, Thor now doing the same as he leant forwards and roughly grabbed her breasts, squeezing them harshly as he pinched and tugged on her nipples.

“Bridget, it’s time for you to come again”

Bridget couldn’t answer, but attempted to moan out around Thor’s cock, shaking her head. She felt she wouldn’t be able to come again so quickly, so when Loki pushed three smooth fingers into her cunt whilst still fucking as ass she came with a scream.

“That’s a good girl. Another”

She grunted again. Her head was starting to swim and she really didn’t think she had it in her this time, but it would seem that Loki was a trickster of sorts, his fingers and cock working her body like a well played instrument until another orgasm shuddered through her body. In the bliss filled trance she was slipping into, Bridget was aware of Thor grunting above her, Loki doing the same and even through the haze in her mind she could tell both men were close. Another orgasm crept up on her, coming and groaning on their cocks which was the final trigger for both men, Loki spilling his come deep into her ass as Thor pulled out of her mouth and sprayed his load over her face and breasts.

As the three of them attempted to catch their breath, Loki slowly pulled out of Bridget, hanging onto the thick straps of the harness that held the cradle in place. As Bridget looked up at him she saw him smirk at Thor;

“Well Brother, I think that went as well as could be expected”

Bridget’s head snapped up;

“You’re brothers?!”

Thor’s deep voice resonated behind her;

“He’s adopted”

-

As the three people in the Stables treatment room set about cleaning themselves up, none were aware of the young stable hand outside. The young man that had heard unusual noises coming from the treatment room when he knew no animals were due for it, and had almost fallen from the wooden crate he’d used to stand on to see in the high window.

Nor were they aware of the fact that their tryst had been filmed on his phone.

All Peter knew was that he was about to get a promotion and a pay rise.

 

 


End file.
